Pro Bono
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: Alec is presented with an interesting proposition when he asks Magnus to help save his sister. Oneshot.


Alec Lightwood often lost his train of thought around Magnus Bane. He couldn't help it; he was the only person who had ever made the self-assured Shadowhunter feel... unsure. His whole life, he'd known exactly what was expected of him; what to do, how to act; he was a Lightwood after all. Then, without warning, Hurricane Magnus came swirling into his life and now everything was upside down. Besides his confusing feelings for Magnus, Alec and his parabatai weren't speaking, Izzy was on trial for treason, and Alec's own fiance was the one prosecuting her. Which was why he was here in the first place. To ask Magnus to represent Isabelle. Despite how awkward things had been since he told Magnus he was marrying Lydia, Alec agreed to do this for his sister. But here in Magnus' loft, face to face with the man he couldn't stop thinking about, he wished he were anywhere else. The warlock was speaking, Alec shook himself out of his stupor and zoned back in, just catching the last few words.

"...for the right price."

_Of course_, Alec thought. He had expected that; the warlock never was one to give out free favors, but he would do just about anything to help his sister.

"Name it," he said hastily. Magnus caught his eye and smirked.

"You," he stated boldly. "In fact, I'll do you pro bono."

A shiver went down Alec's spine as he rolled his shoulders back and carefully schooled his features, his mask a perfect poker face, not betraying even an ounce of the blushing, bumbling mess he was on the inside, biting his tongue to keep from blurting out a resounding _YES_. Realizing he'd been quiet for a while, Alec dropped his gaze to the ground, lips parting to explain all the reasons this couldn't happen. But nothing came out.

Magnus studied the young man intently, placing his drink down on the table and taking a step closer to him.

"Alexander..." he started, taking another step.

"Why me?" Alec asked suddenly, startling Magnus still. He met the Shadowhunters pleading eyes and swallowed hard. "Is this... Am I just a game to you? A conquest?"

Magnus' eyes narrowed at that.

"Do you truly believe I'd put forth this much effort for _a game_, Alexander? I'd hoped it'd be clear how much you mean to me..."

"I'm _engaged_," Alec said harshly. "I'm getting married, Magnus, what do you possibly think this could be?"

"Tell me you love Lydia," Magnus snapped. Alec's eyes widened at that. "Tell me you love her, and I'll stop."

Alec clenched his jaw, closing his eyes and exhaling sharply.

"I don't love her."

Magnus' eye widened at that. He'd known, of course, but he was surprised to hear Alec say it out loud. He gaze softened as he took another slow step forward.

"And me?" he said softly. "How do you feel about me?"

Alec's eyes opened and met his.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "You're... confusing. But there's something, I don't deny that, I just... don't know."

Magnus took one final step, closing the remaining distance between them and placing his hand on Alec's chest. Alec swayed a little at the contact and reached out to grip Magnus' waist to keep steady, his breath stuttering as the older mans lips crept closer to his. Alec moaned deep in his throat when they finally made contact, instantly embarrassed by how needy he sounded, but Magnus fisted his hand in Alec's shirt and kissed him harder, so maybe it was okay. They stayed that way for a while, desperately clutching at each other while their mouths moved together, panting breaths breaking up soft brushes of lips and nipping teeth. One of Magnus' hands moved up into Alec's hair, tugging on a fistful as he pressed the lengths of their bodies closer together. Alec's grip tightened on Magnus' waist and he broke their mouths apart with a gasp.

"Magnus..." he moaned when Magnus' lips moved to his neck, licking and nibbling on the deflection rune there. "Magnus, I can't..."

"You _can_," Magnus paused from marking the taller mans neck to pull back and look him in the eyes. "If you want to, you can."

"I want to," Alec whispered raggedly, his eyes sliding shut as Magnus' lips found his neck again. "Fuck..." he growled, recapturing his mouth in a rough, biting kiss. Magnus moaned approvingly, allowing the strong Shadowhunter to take control and lead the kiss. He hissed as their hips rolled together, the kiss quickly becoming more sensual and Magnus quickly becoming impatient.

"You are wearing _far_ too many clothes," he mumbled against Alec's mouth, raising his hand to magically dismiss the offending fabric.

"No," Alec growled, capturing Magnus' hand in his own. "No magic. I wanna do it myself."

He pulled back slightly, but instead of removing his own clothes, he reached down to open Magnus' belt, pulling it free from his pants and lowering his zipper before turning his body around and roughly pulling him close, his back pressed against Alec's heaving chest. Magnus moaned and let his head drop back onto Alec's shoulder as the younger man started opening the buttons on his shirt, grazing his fingertips along his heated skin as he pressed open mouth kisses down the warlocks neck.

"Wanna feel you... All of you..." Alec whispered roughly against Magnus' shoulder as he yanked the shirt down his arms.

"Alexander..." Magnus moaned, craning his neck in search of Alec's lips. Alec obliged, pressing their lips together as Magnus spun in his arms and wound his hands around Alec's neck. Alec's hands trailed down his body, firmly grasping his ass and pulling him tighter against him, making Magnus groan as their erections pressed together. Alec used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, licking into Magnus' mouth possessively and pulling Magnus' thigh up over his hip. Magnus moaned louder at that, lifting both legs to wrap around Alec's waist, the Shadowhunter easily supporting his weight as he moved through the apartment toward the bedroom, pausing to press his lover against the doorframe when his hands twisted into Alec's hair and pulled.

"Magnus..." he gasped, catching his lower lip between his teeth before pressing their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Magnus simply hummed in response, gently scratching the nape of his neck and allowing him to set the pace. He was still a virgin, after all, Magnus didn't want to rush him into anything he didn't feel comfortable with.

"Take your time, Alexander," he whispered gently. "There's no rush. We can slow down if you need..."

"I don't want to slow down," Alec growled suddenly, surprising them both. "I... I want... _everything_, I just..." He broke off, raising his head to look directly at the warlock, his eyes wide and vulnerable. "I don't... wanna do something wrong..." he whispered. Magnus nodded in understanding.

"I know, darling..." he kissed him gently, smirking when Alec tried to chase the kiss as he pulled back. "Just trust yourself. It's all instinct... And in case it wasn't clear, you're doing _fantastic_ so far," he grinned as he rolled his hips teasingly, moaning when Alec's fingers dug tighter into his thighs.

"Well, just let me know if that changes," Alec shifted his hold on Magnus to grind their hips together harder, hiding his smile when the warlock let out another soft moan. "I don't wanna hold back, but promise you'll tell me if it's... too much..." He swallowed hard, unused to expressing his desires this way.

"Why, Alexander, are you telling me that in addition to being the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, you also, forgive the expression, 'like it rough?' How did I get so lucky?" Alec blushed, rolling his eyes and growling a bit as he scraped his teeth across Magnus' collarbone. "I assure you, darling, I can handle whatever you throw at me."

"Oh yeah?" Alec pulled back and smirked, hoping he appeared confident and sexy. Judging by the way Magnus' pupils flared, he was doing something right. He shifted Magnus' weight once more, stepping back and backing them towards the bed in the middle of the room. Caging the warlock between his arms, he crawled over the mattress, settling himself on top of Magnus' pliant body.

"Let's test that theory..."


End file.
